


Fighting Dark with Light

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Regina is about to be swallowed by Darkness, but Emma won't let that happen.





	Fighting Dark with Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my contribution for SwanQueen week 2018.
> 
> Prompt: Fuck you Destiny I choose her.

 

Emma saw the Dark tendrils come for Regina to make her the dark one.

“REGINA,” Emma yelled as she approached the darkness.

“There has to be another way,” Regina said.

“There’s only one I can think of,” Emma replied. She dropped the dark one dagger and walked into the darkness, wincing at the pain it caused her, but not letting it stop her from getting to Regina.

“MOM,” Henry yelled.

“EMMA,” Mary Margaret yelled concerned for her daughter.

“It won’t end like this Regina, you’ve worked too hard for this,” Emma said as she grabbed Regina and kissed her.

A shockwave of pure light emanated from the dark tendrils.

David, Henry and Mary Margaret saw the darkness dissipate and they saw Regina and Emma embroiled in a passionate kiss.

“True loves kiss,” Henry said.

“It worked,” Mary Margaret added astonished that it was able to destroy the darkness that came from the dagger.

“Look at the Dagger,” David said.

Henry noticed that the dagger had turned white. Henry carefully picked it up and handed it to David for safe keeping.

When the kiss ended Regina felt something that she hadn’t felt for a long time, True Love.

“I love you Regina, I’ve always loved you,” Emma declared

“I love you too,” Regina replied smiling feeling her heart fill with pure light.

The two embraced and Regina burst into tears of joy. Henry then came over and they both embraced him tight.

David and Mary Margaret looked at the three of them, happy that they were a happy family. “It’s remarkable, after so many years I never thought Regina would find love again,” said Mary Margaret.

“I am too, I’m glad she did,” David said.

The two then looked at the dagger, “What are we going to do with this?” asked Mary Margaret.

“Let’s not worry about that now, I’m starving, how about you?” David asked his wife.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Mary Margaret replied.

Regina, Emma, and Henry approached the two, “We were just talking about dinner as a family, that includes you Regina,” David said not wanting to leave the former Evil Queen out.

The five went to Granny’s and had a nice dinner.

In Mary Margaret’s bag, the new Dagger of light had a name inscribed on the blade and that name was Henry Mills.

When Emma and Regina got home, it was just the two of them with Henry staying the night with his Grandparents, so Regina and Emma could have the rest of the night to themselves. The two of them sat on the couch sharing some Apple cyder and talking about everything.

“When I had to kill Daniel, he told me to love again,” Regina said.

“But why me?” Emma asked.

“Well, I saw how happy you made Henry, and when you saved him from my mistake I just felt something for you, I tried to bury it away by being ruthless, but tonight when you saved me, I just gave in.”

Emma smiled, put her glass down and moved closer to Regina. “I will never let anything get between us ever again Regina, I promise you that,” Emma said meaning every word.

“I promise too,” Regina replied.

The two then kissed, and in that moment everything was right with the world, no psycho kids, no Darkness to banish, just Emma, Regina and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
